


A Crush

by MiddleofNowhere92



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: 2000s, Alternate Universe - 2000s, Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, High School
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-19 10:28:28
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,503
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29624895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MiddleofNowhere92/pseuds/MiddleofNowhere92
Summary: Ty Lee pressures her BFF Yue to confess her crush to Sokka on Valentine's Day. It doesn't happen as expected.
Relationships: Sokka/Yue (Avatar)
Kudos: 2





	A Crush

Ty Lee spun around in her seat, so she was facing her best friend, “Yu, you have to tell him today. It’s Valentine’s day, it would be  _ soooo  _ romantic.”

Yue looked around frantically and hissed back in a whisper, “I’m not telling him  _ ever.  _ He would  _ never  _ in a million years like me.” Ty Lee leaned her forearms on Yue’s desk, “Yu-yu, just stop. You’re like the prettiest person, _ever_. Of course he likes you. You have to tell him!”

“Tell who what?” Mr. Bumi looked down at the girls. All eyes in the class turned on the two, but Ty Lee easily piped in, “Well, Mr. Bumi we just wanted to know if you could tell us the physics of the Earth Kingdon’s ancient postal system again.” The entire class gave a groan of annoyance, but Mr. Bumi had already wandered back up to the front of the room to give his explanation.

Yue quickly shot a glance over at Sokka who was sitting in the back corner of the room focusing on the Nintendo DS that he was playing under his desk, while Toph tried to put a pencil through the gauge in his ear. At least he didn’t notice Yue and Ty Lee’s fumble like the rest of the class had. 

The bell rang signaling it was time for them to go to their next class. The girls gathered their things and navigated the hallway. Ty Lee whined, “Yue, seriously, just go up to him and be like, ‘Hey cutie!’ It works every time.”

Yue hugged her books closer to her, “I’m not like you.” Ty Lee huffed a bang out of her face, “What’s that supposed to mean?” Yue rolled her eyes, “I’m not outgoing like you are.” Yue huffed into her seat in Political Science as Mr. Long Feng started rambling about who knows what. 

Yue’s eyes flicked across the room until she saw him. He was bent over his desk furiously writing. But as Yue watched the way he moved his pen, it was evident he was drawing instead of taking notes. She took the time in this class to tune out the teacher and study Sokka. It wasn’t her fault he was so cute. 

His blue eyes were bright as he smiled easily as Zuko made some comment to him. Sokka’s black hoodie was pulled up over his head, his brown chin length hair poking out of it. 

Ty Lee hissed, “You need a plan to tell him.” Yue whispered back, “I do not need a plan.” Both girls jolted as Mr. Long Fend stood in front of them, “A plan for what ladies?” “Oh just a plan to ask you when our next group project is,” Ty Lee quickly answered. The class groaned and probably shot daggers at the two friends. 

The bell rang and Mr. Long Feng called out, “I dismiss you, not the bell.” They all slumped back into their seats. Yue frowned. Long Feng was such an asshole. He was going to make them late for P.E. 

He finally let them go and Yue and Ty Lee twisted and turned down the hallways to get to the locker rooms. They hurriedly changed out of their cheerleading uniforms. As they headed towards the gym Ty Lee tried again, “Yue just tell him.”

Yue pushed open the door to the gym with more force than necessary and felt it hit something, or rather someone. Yue hurried and said, “Oh gosh, I’m so sorry.” Then she spotted Toph on the floor and Zuko and Sokka looking at Yue like she had murdered their pet cat. 

She held her hand out to help Toph, “I am so so sorry-” Toph pushed herself up and grumbled, “Can it, pretty princess. We all know you think you run the school. You don’t have to treat everyone else like crap.”

Yue choked out a sorry and then walked off. She heard Ty Lee arguing behind her, “It was an accident. You don’t have to be such a jerk about it.” Toph shot back, “Your friend literally hit a blind person.” 

Yue tuned out their voices and jogged away. She climbed underneath the bleachers and sat in the darkest corner. It was gross down here and frankly she shouldn’t be sitting there, but she felt like trash, so it might as well keep her company. 

She remembered the times she hid here during basketball games, after Hahn had said something particularly mean to her. She hadn’t felt like smiling and cheering and waving pom poms for him. She hid here after they broke up and he spread every rumor he could about her. 

So she hid here now, after she had hit a blind girl for Tui’s sake. She shouldn’t let Ty Lee get under her skin like that, she was just trying to help after all. She brought her knees up to her chest and hugged them to her, shoving her face into them as she cried. She had felt so lonely since her and Hahn broke up. She had lost everything, except for Ty Lee. 

It had been nice to day dream about Sokka during class. It gave her some reprieve from the constant loneliness nagging at her. She had a crush on Sokka since she saw him freshman year, but she figured he would never like her. She was a cheerleader and he well, wasn’t anything close to that. So she had dated Hahn, who was captain of the basketball team and it ended up being a complete nightmare. She cried harder thinking about how stupid and naive she was. 

She heard footsteps against the metal of the bleachers and said, “Ty, go away. Tell Zhao I’m on my period or something.” The steps kept coming, so Yue sniveled into the nest she had made in her knees, “Ty, seriously I’m fine. I was just so stupid to date Hahn you know? I should have known he was an asshole.” She paused and took a breath, “And I know you think I should tell Sokka I like him, but he’s never going to like me. You heard what Toph thinks about me. I mean she is right, what kind of bitch hits a blind girl.” Her rant trailed off as she cried.

A soft voice said, “Toph’s kind of overdramatic, I wouldn’t take her word for it.” Yue’s head snapped up, because that was not Ty Lee’s voice. Yue looked up and immediately tried to wipe away the tears on her face, “Sokka, I’m so sorry, I thought you were Ty Lee.” He gave her a small smile, “You don’t have to apologize so much.” She sniffed, “I know, I’m sorry.”

He sat and crossed his legs in front of her. His knees pressed at the holes in his black jeans, “Like, I said Toph kind of blew things out of proportion. We could totally tell it was an accident.” Yue looked down at the scars on her knees from years of cheer practice. His voice was still soft as he asked, “You okay?” She nodded, “Yeah, I don’t even know why I’m crying. I’m just overreacting. Sorry.”

He snorted and she bit her lip realizing she had apologized again. She felt her cheeks warm up, embarrassed that this was their first real conversation. 

He pulled a sharpie out of his pocket and started drawing on his sneakers. She watched, glad that all of his attention wasn’t on her. He spoke up, “If you need someone to talk to, you can talk to me.” She cautiously looked at him, “Why would you offer that? You hardly know me.” He shrugged, “You hardly know me and you like me apparently.”

Her eyes went wide as she remembered that being a part of her tearful rant. She chewed on her lip, unsure of what to say. She glanced at him and his focus was completely back on her. He spoke cautiously, “If you want we can do an activity sometime, get to know each other better.”

She laughed lightly, “An activity?” He gave her a small smile, chewing on his snake bite, “Yeah, maybe go somewhere a little more spacious than where we are now?” She giggled and realized that his easy way with people was what had pulled her to him in the first place. 

-

Later that day, the other kids starred as the emo boy rolled up on his skateboard to the cheerleader’s locker. 

The next day, Meng whispered to Moku, “I heard Sokka and Yue went on a date last night.”

Moku looked aghast, “Oh my Spirits, where?”

Meng filed her nails, “I think Dairy Queen.” 

Moku rolled his eyes, “I doubt that’ll last.”

-

Yue had those doubts initially too as the rumor mill at school spread and questioned her-that she had the audacity to date someone out of her social circle. 

But later that year, when Sokka walked her to her locker, Yue realized that he made her happy and that’s all she wanted. 

**Author's Note:**

> These two are meant to be high school sweethearts. It's my first time writing this pair so I hope I did okay. 
> 
> Yue and Ty Lee are my ultimate brotp. #softgirlvibes
> 
> I could not pass up on the chance to write an emo/skater Sokka.
> 
> This fic came out of the ATLA rarepair one shot requests I take on tumblr. This month's prompt was valentine's day. If you haven't gotten enough of my idiocy come be my fren on [tumblr](https://middleofnowhere92.tumblr.com)


End file.
